The disclosure herein relates generally to modifying documents to include links to external information.
When reading a non-fiction document, a reader may often wonder about the reliability of statements made by an author. In formal writing, authors typically include footnotes that identify primary sources, such as research papers or books that provide support for statements of fact.
In many documents that are available via the internet, authors make statements of fact without identifying a source of reliable information that supports the statement. These documents include, for example, encyclopedia pages, blogs, news articles, advocacy group web pages, and responses on answer forums. Thus, readers are not provided with a convenient source of information with which to verify the statements made in the document.